gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Super Star
|Status = Complete }} Kirby Super Star is a SNES game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. The game was also played on the stream "Retro Give Grumps!" Episodes #Spring Breeze ADVENTURES! #Dyna blow your horn #Suplex Duplex #Bro Level #MetaKnightmare! #Jon Skates to Olympia #A Pancreas, a Tonsil, and Jack Johnson #Meta FIGHT #The Great Cave Offensive #Zombies Humans Documents #Exchange Rate Grumps #Ego Gets Mad #Kissing Plasma Underwater #One for the Road #Milky Way Wishes #Chameleo Arm #Jon and Arin Push X #OH IT'S A # Playthrough In the play-through, Jon plays as Kirby, and Arin plays as the helper. The Game Grumps played one subgame at a time, with breaks inbetween. They finished each subgame, with the exception of The Great Cave Offensive and The Arena (the hidden subgame that is unlocked after completing Milky Way Wishes). However, they consider the game complete. Recurring discussions Jon often talks about how much he loves the game's design and appearance. The Game Grumps make jokes at certain things in the game, such as the slow death of the helper when he dies, or how the Kirby and the helper can kiss after Kirby eats food. The Game Grumps often call the game "Krabby." Jon generally adds "and Bits" whenever Arin says "Sir Kibble." Arin has a love for the Poppy Bros. in the game, and often sings about them. Game information Kirby Super Star is a 1996 platforming video game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game console. It was first released in Japan on March 21, 1996, in North America on September 20, 1996, and in Europe on January 23, 1997. Kirby Super Star′s box art states that the game features eight games in one cartridge. Most of these games offered are mostly platforming-oriented, while some others are mini-games. Kirby Super Star sees players take on the role of Kirby, who can float around the screen, inhale blocks and enemies and spit them out. By swallowing certain enemies after inhaling them, Kirby can copy their abilities and use them as his own, becoming able to perform a wide range of attacks. A unique feature of the game is the addition of helpers. When Kirby is in possession of an ability, he can choose to transform it into a helper character which can be controlled by a second player or the computer AI (certain abilities such as Crash or Microphone can't be turned into helpers). Kirby can choose to give the helper a different form, or revert them into a power up to use on himself in an emergency. Certain helpers, such as Wheelie, allow Kirby to interact with them during two player play. If the helper takes too much damage, there is a short time for Kirby to grant it a new power before it disappears until Kirby creates a new one. However, if Kirby takes too much damage, he will lose a life. Trivia * The thumbnails for this game's episodes change multiple times throughout the series. The first episode uses the Kirby Super Star logo. Episodes two through eight use a picture of Kirby positioned so it looks as if he is holding Jon and Arin's grump heads. Episodes nine through eighteen use the same picture of Kirby, but the grump heads are smaller and not touching Kirby. The finale goes back to using the same thumbnail from episodes two through eight. Category:SNES Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:HAL Laboratory Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Completed Games